Missing
by katibee234
Summary: The Chicago Police Department's Intelligence team works hard on a case that hits home with one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing anything but Harry Potter, but I love this show, and this couple, so I thought I would give it a try! This is one of those AU stories. I tried to keep the characters as close to the show as possible but I had to change some things, but that is okay because that is what Fanfiction is for! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline!

* * *

It had been a long day at work and the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department was having drinks at Molly's.

"Er, you want another beer?" Jay Halstead asked his partner Erin Lindsay.

"Sure."

Jay started to pull out his wallet and as he opened it something fell to the floor. Erin bent down and picked it up.

"Hey, Jay," she said as he stated to walk off. "This fell out of your wallet. Who is she?"

Jay grabbed the picture and his demeanor changed instantly, "She is no one." And without another work or look at his partner, he walked off.

Erin was confused. She turned back towards their table and saw that Jay's brother Will had sat down.

"Hey."

"Lindsay." He said will a nod. "Where did my brother run off to?"

"Uh, I don't know." She said. "Hey, Will. A picture fell out of Jay's wallet."

"You detectives always have to find answers don't you." Will said with a smile and took a drink of his beer.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Forget it."

"What was the picture of?"

"It was a little girl, maybe around age six. Light brown hair a little past shoulder length and blue eyes."

Will looked down at his hands, "Oh yeah."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah. I do know who she is."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe if you would have waited just a little longer, I would have told you when I got back." Jay said as he put a beer down in front of Erin.

"Who is she, Jay?"

"Well, her name is Lydia."

"Okay. How do you know her?"

"I have known her for quite some time."

"Stop beating around the bush, Jay."

"She is our sister." Will said as he drank the rest of his beer and set the bottle down on the table.

Erin was stunned, "You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me, Jay?"

"She was kidnapped while I was deployed and Will wasn't around. She was just taken right off the street walking home from school. The picture I have was her most recent school picture before she was taken. She was 8 at the time. We haven't seen her since." Jay said and then proceeded to walk toward the bar and get another beer.

Erin looked at Will who had been silent. He was staring at his hands and he looked extremely upset.

He took a deep breath and looked up at Erin, "I had just started a residency in New York when she disappeared. I was the first person that they called since they couldn't get ahold of Jay. I was on the next flight out here and when I got here, there was nothing. They had no leads and they told me that they would keep looking, but that was the best I got. So after about a month, there was a couple of possible leads but they couldn't find anything else. I couldn't stay in Chicago anymore knowing that she was missing. I went back to New York and that's where I stayed until I got fired and came here."

Erin had no words, so she just put her hand on Will's shoulder.

"The worst part is that Jay was deployed so he didn't find out for a while. He blames himself for the whole thing. He was 19 and he left her here with a family friend. He thinks that if he would have stayed here, it wouldn't have happened."

"That's crazy." She looked over at the bar and found Jay. He had just finished another beer and was asking Herrmann for another one.

"Well try telling him that. He blames himself and no matter what I do, I can't convince him otherwise."

"Hey, Will. What precinct handled the investigation?"

"I don't know but it wasn't the one you two work at."

"I will be right back. Don't let him drink to much more."

"Okay."

Erin walked out of Molly's and took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Lindsay. Could you do me a favor? Great. I need you to look up a case from about 10 years ago for me and send everything you find up to Intelligence. Thank you." She hung up and walked back in the building and headed back to Will.

She got back to the table to find Will and Jay both sitting there.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" she asked Jay.

He scoffed, "Just great, Er."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him. She placed her hand on top of his and said, "I know you are hurting, both of you, but I had an idea. I called a friend and he is going to dig up every bit of information on the case and send it over to Intelligence. It should be there tomorrow and I am sure the Voight will let us look into it."

"Do you really think he will?" Will asked her.

"Yeah. He is a good cop and he cares about all of us. Even if he doesn't say it in so many words."

"Thanks Lindsay. Anything you can do would be a real help." Will replied.

She looked at Jay. He was staring at her, "What?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, "Thank you, Er. Just, thank you."

* * *

So what did you think? Feel free to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I will try and make the story as good as it can be for all of you! Here is the second chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint you!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The next day Erin walked in to the precinct and was stopped by Sargent Platt.

"Detective, this came for you this morning."

"Oh thank you so much, Sarg."

"No problem. What is it?"

"Something that I am going to start working on with the help of everyone upstairs."

"No one said anything to me about a new case."

"I know. I found this one myself." And with that, Erin walked upstairs.

She got to her desk and set the box of files down, took off her jacket and opened the box.

"What are those?" she turned toward Jay who had just walked in.

"These are everything the other precinct had on your sister's kidnapping. Once Voight gets here I am going to show him some of these and then we will start going through them. Hopefully we will find something the other Precinct missed."

Jay nodded and reached for a file. Erin grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "Do you really want to do that? This is going to be really hard. I think I hear Voight downstairs. When he gets up here, I will talk to him. Just go sit down and relax. We will find her, I promise you, Jay." Jay took his hand back and fell into his chair at his desk.

Voight walked up the stairs and into his office. Erin grabbed a couple of files and went straight into Voight's office without knocking, and shut the door.

"What do you want, Lindsay?"

"Good morning to you to." She sat down in a chair, opposite of her father figure.

"Sorry. Good morning. What can I do for you, Lindsay?"

"Well I was told about a case last night from a few years ago that needs to be solved."

"Okay. What is it?"

She handed him the files and spoke, "Lydia Halstead was taken a little over 10 years ago while walking home from school."

Voight interrupted her, "Did you say Halstead?"

Erin nodded, "Jay and Will's little sister. Another precinct was handling the case and they got nowhere. Jay was overseas and Will was in New York at the time. She was staying with a family friend when it happened."

"Okay. Well let's go and get everyone up to date and get working."

Erin smiled. She knew Voight was going to take the case.

They walked out of the office and Voight started posting pictures on the board and Erin went to her desk and grabbed the files to give to the team.

"Okay. About ten years ago, Lydia Halstead was taking off the street when walking home from school. The other precinct handling this case at the time, couldn't find any leads and now it is our case. This case takes top priority. Transfer any other calls to other precincts in the area because we have to find this little girl. Jay, will we find her, we won't stop until we do."

Jay couldn't say anything. He was staring at the picture of his little sister, and the word VICTIM under her name, that was pinned to the board. He felt a soft hand grab his and looked to his left to see that Erin sitting on his desk.

"What do we know?" Antonio asked.

"She was taken about a block from her school. A witness heard screaming and saw a big van drive away but before she could get a license plate or even make and model of the van, it was gone. There is a security tape in the file, Mouse, I want you to watch it and see if there is anything that you can see that might help us identify the van."

"You got it, boss."

"Antonio, you and Ruzek go and visit the shop owner and see if there is anything more she can tell us. Then go to the others shops in the area and see if they can tell you anything. Any little bit helps."

"Let's go" Antonio said to Ruzek and they left.

"Olinsky and Atwater go to the other precinct and get any evidence that they have and talk to the detectives who handled this case." Olinksy and Atwater left.

"Lindsay, Halstead, stay here and go through the files and see if anything jumps out at you." They both nodded and Voight walked back into his office to do the same thing.

Erin walked back to her desk, grabbed the rest of the files and wheeled her chair over to Jay's desk to work with him.

"Hey. You heard Voight. We won't rest until we find her." Erin said as she saw that Jay was still staring at the board.

"Yeah." He looked down at the file that was open on his desk. He ran his hand over his sister's picture.

"Jay…"

"I miss her Erin. I miss her so much. The last conversation I had with her was her screaming at me for leaving her at the neighbor's house. She asked me how I could just leave her like our parents and Will left. I hugged her and told her that I loved her. Her response, if you really did, you wouldn't be leaving me." He put his head in his hands. Erin could he was crying because his body was shaking.

Erin reached for his face and turned it towards her, "Jay, you may not believe it right now, but everything will be okay. We will find her and bring her home safe and sound. I promise you." She brought her lips to his and kissed him, trying to show him that she was there or him. He kissed her back, and she knew he understood. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears off his face and pulled him into a hug. His arms just wrapped around her when Mouse shouted for Voight.

"Boss! I think I got something!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please leave a review! - Kati


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait for this third chapter. I just started school again so updates won't be coming as soon as I would like them too. I hope that doesn't make all of you to angry.

But I wanted to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It is my motivation to keep writing.

So here is the third chapter of Missing. Enjoy!

* * *

Erin and Jay let go of each other and looked toward Mouse.

Voight came out of his office and walked right behind Mouse, "What did you find."

Mouse pointed to the screen, "I was watching all the tapes that we got and I saw this."

Voight looked at the screen where Mouse was pointing, "We have to find that girl. Run facial recognition and pull up anything you can on her. Let me know the moment you get anything" Without another word Voight went straight back to his office.

Erin and Jay walked over to Mouse, "What did you find?" Erin asked.

"I was watching the tapes and I saw this girl. She wasn't doing anything, but when she heard Lydia scream, she took out her phone and started either taking a video or pictures. We don't have anything on file from a phone so I guess the other precinct either couldn't find her or didn't even notice this in the surveillance video."

Sure enough, the girl was just sitting at a table out side of a café. When Lydia started to scream she took out her phone and pointed it at the scene.

"How they missed this, I have no idea. Hopefully I find something in the system about her or we are in the shithole again." Mouse said as he started to run facial recognition.

Jay had gone back to his desk.

"Hey," Erin said as she walked back towards him, "This is a good thing. We may have found a lead."

"Key words, Erin, may have."

"I know this is hard for you, but you have to stop being so negative. This is a good lead."

"What if the other precinct actually saw this but couldn't find out who she was? Then what are we doing? We are wasting time."

"I know you aren't doubting my skills, Halstead." Mouse said as he typed away on his keyboard.

"I don't doubt you, Mouse. But what are you going to find that they didn't?"

"How about a name." Mouse said with a triumphant smile of his face. He grabbed the paper off of the printer and walked towards Voight's office.

"Shit, he did it." Jay said.

"He told you not to doubt him." Erin replied.

Voight and Mouse came out of the office and walked towards the two detectives.

"Shelly Jenson, that is the name of the cell phone girl. Turns out she works at the café she was sitting outside of. Halstead, Lindsay, I want you to go down to the café and see if she is still there. This was about ten years ago, but since this looks like a family owned business, hopefully the owners know where she is. Mouse dig up anything else you can on Shelly."

* * *

Erin and Jay arrived outside the café and parked the car.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me drive at least once." Jay complained as he got out of the passenger seat.

"When it's your car, you can drive."

"But we always take your car."

Erin smirked, "Exactly."

They walked into the café and looked around but didn't see Shelly, so they walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" the older women behind the counted asked.

"I am Detective Lindsay and this is Detective Halstead. We were wondering if there was a Shelly Jenson here."

"Oh yes. She is my granddaughter. Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"No. We are trying to solve a case and we just have some questions for her." Erin replied.

"Oh of course. She is just in the back on her break. Let me go and get her."

A couple of minutes passed and Shelly came out to the front of the café.

"Hi. I'm Shelly. My grandmother said you have some questions for me."

"Yes we do. Why don't we take a seat?" They walked towards a table and sat down.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" Shelly asked.

"No you aren't. We just have some questions for you about an incident that happened about ten years ago."

"Oh. That girl was taken."

"Yes. What can you tell us about that day? Anything will help us."

"Well, I was sitting outside working on some homework when this yelling started. I turned around and saw these two men grabbing this girl and trying to put her in a van. One of those big black vans. I pulled out my phone and just started taking pictures."

"Do you still have those pictures?" Jay asked.

"Not one my phone but they are on my laptop. It is just in the back, I will go and get it." Shelly walked away and then came back with her laptop.

"I kept these in case any officers wanted to see them, but no one came to me."

"Well we are here and we need anything you can give us."

Shelly turned her computer around and showed the detectives, "I am sorry if they are not that good, I tried to get what I could."

"No these are great." Erin said scrolling through the pictures. "Would you mind emailing them to this address for me?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Thank you very much. You have been an amazing help, Shelly." Jay said.

"No problem. I hope you find her." Shelly said as Erin and Jay left the café.

As they were driving back to the precinct Erin said, "We are that much closer to finding Lydia."

"Yeah. Thanks for all your help and for keeping me calm."

"Don't even worry about it. It's not just my job as your partner to keep you grounded, but it is my 'job' as your girlfriend to help take the pain away."

Jay grabbed one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers, "I love you, Erin."

She smiled, "I love you too, Jay."

* * *

There is chapter 3. Please leave a review if you can! I appreciate all the reviews and follows and favorites I get! - Kati


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been swamped with school work, but I found a break in my work so I thought I would post a new chapter for all of you!

Oh and just a note for anyone who has been reading my story since the beginning, I changed Lydia's age when she was taken. I realized that I can't do math, so Lydia was 8 years old when she was taken.

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Jay was sitting in his desk chair spinning a pen on his desk, waiting for Mouse to come back with any result from the photos that Shelley had given to him an Erin.

"Halstead, what the hell are you still doing here? Everyone is gone. Go home." Voight said as he came up from the garage.

"No."

"What did you say to me?" Voight replied.

"I said no. I am not leaving until Mouse has something."

"Just go home. I will call you when he has something."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway. So what's the point in going home if I'm going to be doing the same thing there that I am here."

"Halstead, this is one case where you are going to need your sleep. You can't just recklessly go into a scene; you could get yourself hurt or someone else on this team. You need to be on top of your game. Now, I am not going to tell you again, go home."

Jay rolled his eyes, "I can't do that, Sargent. I can't just leave. I need to find her."

"We are doing everything we can to find her, Jay. Once Mouse gets a plate number, we will send all available officers on a man hunt for the van and whoever owns it. I am not going to rest until she is found."

"You're not going to rest, so why should I?"

"Because this case heavily involves you. You have to have a straight head and that is not going to happen if you don't get any sleep."

"I am not going home! I am going to sit here and do anything I can to find my sister! This is my sister, Voight, my little sister! I can't just go home and sleep because I wouldn't be able to get any. I would be worrying the whole time. So if you just let me sit here, I will promise to stay out of your way." Jay yelled at Voight.

To say that Erin Lindsay wasn't shocked when she came up the stairs and saw Voight and Jay yelling at each other was an understatement. Those two always got on each others bad sides. Figures that the two most important men in her life wouldn't get along.

"What is going on?" she asked the two men.

"I was trying to convince Halstead to go home."

"And I told you that, that is not going to happen. I need to stay here and hear what Mouse has to say."

"You need to have a straight head, Halstead. Erin, I don't care if you take him home, but just get him out of here. Take him somewhere to calm down. I want him out of my site till at least 7a.m." Voight walked into his office and slammed the door.

Erin looked at Jay who had just slumped back down into his chair. She walked over to him and sat on his desk, "Hey."

He looked up at his girlfriend, "What, Erin?"

"Why don't we go and get some food, okay?"

"I really don't want to, Er. I just want to sit here and wait for Mouse."

"I understand. But I am hungry and I want to eat with you."

"Come on, Erin. I just told you,"

"I will let you drive." Erin cut him off.

"Seriously?"

"Mhm." Erin smirked as she dangled her keys in front of his face.

"Fine. But just the diner a few blocks over." He grabbed the keys and Erin's hand and walked down to the parking lot.

* * *

"Thank you." Erin said when their food was placed down in front of them, "Could I get a refill please?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." The waitress said as she refilled Erin's coffee mug and walked away.

Erin looked at Jay. He was eating his food with his eyes down just looking at his plate, "Hey."

He looked up, "Didn't you already say that back at the station?" he said with a smile.

"There it is" Erin said, a smile on her own face.

"There what is, Er?"

"Your smile. I've missed it."

"I smile, Erin."

"I know. But not a true Jay Halstead smile. The one where you can see it reflected in your eyes. The one where your eyes sort of smile too." Jay looked down. "Hey I know that the last couple of days haven't been easy, but with every minute we are getting closer to finding her."

"Thanks, Er."

"Tell me about her."

"What?"

"Tell me about Lydia. What was she like? What was her favorite thing to do? Just tell me all the good memories you have of her."

"Okay. Um, well, we are eleven years apart. She was kind of an oops. My parents got drunk at my mom's 10-year high school reunion and nine months later, my mom got the little girl she always wanted. I was eleven and it was weird having a new baby in the house. Every year she would get bigger and so would I, but she would always want to play with me. When she was five, I was her favorite person, she would not leave me alone. I remember one time, it was a couple of months after I got my drivers license and she was driving my mom insane. My mom told me to take her somewhere to get out of her hair. So we went to the zoo. It was amazing how her little face lit up at all the animals. He favorite was the snow leopard. She loved it so much that I got her this stuffed snow leopard at the gift shop on our way out. She didn't stop carrying it for like the next month. When Will left she was upset, but she was always closer to me. She clung to me for months after he left. Then when I started to talk about my graduation, she got scared and thought I was going to leave her too. I told her that she would never be without me. Them our mom died and dad left us. I had totally forgotten that I had enlisted in the military. I had to leave and we had that fight when I dropped her off at her friend's house. I never thought that would be the last time that I saw her."

Erin grasped Jay's hand and he looked at her, "I thought I said only good things." She joked.

He gave a small giggle and she started to giggle. All of a sudden there was a huge crash. Everyone in the diner screamed. Erin and Jay got up and started to make sure everything was okay.

"Is there a Jay Halstead here?" someone asked.

"That's me." Jay said as he and Erin ran up to the person.

"This was attached to the rock that was thrown through the window." The guy handed Jay the note with his name on it.

He looked at Erin and she nodded her head, signaling him to open it. With shaky hands he started to unfold the letter. His face turned red and he started to shake in anger.

"What is it?" Jay handed Erin the letter. She gasped, "We have to go and tell Voight right now." She looked around for Jay and saw that he was getting in the car already. She ran outside and jumped in the passenger seat before he pulled away. "What were you just going to leave me there?"

"Of course not. I just need to get back to 21 to show Voight."

"You are going way to fast. You have to slow down or we are going to crash."

Jay took a sharp right turn into the district's parking lot and got out of the car right away with it still running. Erin pulled the keys out and followed her partner up the stairs.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you till 7." Voight said angrily as he saw Jay run up the stairs.

"That was before this go thrown through the window of the diner Erin and I were at."

Voight took the letter from Erin when she caught up to Jay. He read it and grabbed his phone, "Antonio, I need you back here now! And call everyone else. We just found out that Lydia is still alive."

He dropped the letter on the nearest desk and walked down to talk to Platt. Jay picked up the letter and ran his fingers over the words, **If you don't stop looking for her, you won't ever see her again.** Then he looked at the bottom of the page and the picture of his sister that was taped to it. She was bruised and had cuts all over her body. She was chained to the wall and barley wearing any clothes, just a tank top and small shorts. He couldn't take it anymore, he broke. Jay fell to the ground with a huge scream and broke down in sobs.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Please don't be mad! I really wanted to update this story about two weeks ago while I was on my Spring Break, but I ended up in the hospital…whoops. I am now feeling much better and here is the next chapter of Missing. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Where does it look like she could be?" Antonio asked as the unit looked at the picture Jay had received.

After Voight had called Antonio, it took less than a half hour for everyone to get back to the precinct. Jay had wandered away, not being able to look at his sister any longer.

"He isn't doing well at all. He locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out. I can't say anything to make him at least unlock the door and let me in." Erin said as she fell into her desk chair and ran her hands through her hair.

"Did you call Will?" Adam asked.

"No. But maybe I should. He might be able to help." She got up and walked to the break room. Closing the door as she dialed Will's number.

"Dr. Halstead."

"Hey, Will. It's Erin."

"Hey. Do you have anything on Lydia?"

"Yeah. I am going to need you to come down here as soon as you can."

"I get off in about 15 minutes. I will head over right after. Is Jay okay?"

"Just get here as soon as you can." She hung up the phone and walked back out, "Will should be on his way shortly."

"Okay. Now back to the picture. You each have one so keep looking for anything you might recognize in the background. If you think of anything and you need to leave, just go. Contact me if you have a lead."

Erin sat at her desk and just stared at the picture of Lydia. She looked terrible and so scared. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the picture when she noticed something. A memory popped in her head of the house fire where she had found all the pictures of all the children, including her brother Teddy. There had been a marking on the wall that she could see a little bit in this picture.

"Antonio, is Gabby working right now?"

Antonio looked at his watch, "She should be. Why?"

"I think I found something. I need to go to 51. When Will gets here I want you to fill him in, no one else. I will call when I find out anything."

* * *

Erin raced out of the precinct doors and to her car. She turned on her sirens and sped over to Firehouse 51. When she got there she pulled right up to the doors and flew out of her car.

"Hello, Detective." Sylvie Brett said from the back of Ambulance 61.

"Hey, Brett. Is Kelly here?"

"Yeah. He should either be eating or in his office."

"Thanks." She ran back to Kelly's office after not seeing him in the common area and threw open the door without knocking.

"Shit, Erin! You scared the hell out of me! Ever heard of knocking." Kelly Severide said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't have time for games or pleasantries, Kelly. This is an emergency."

He noticed the panicked look in her eyes, "Erin, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember that house fire where you found all of those pictures of little kids?"

"Yeah. One of them was your brother right?"

"Yes. But that is not what I am getting at. Do you remember anything about the basement? Any of the markings on the floor or the wall?"

He thought about it, "I actually do. Shay and I just watched a Harry Potter marathon and I was joking around in my head that Voldemort must have cursed the wall because there was a crack that looked like the scar on Harry's forehead."

Erin pulled out the picture of Lydia and handed it to him, "Do you think this could be that same crack?"

Severide looked at the photo, "Who is this?"

"That is not important right now, Kelly. Do you think that the crack in the picture could be the same crack from that basement?"

"I guess it could be, but basements have cracks, Erin."

"Is there a good chance though?" You said you remembered it. Think back to that room and then look at the picture. Do you honestly think it could be a match?"

Kelly thought back to that call. Pulling the box away from the guy and seeing all those kids' pictures haunted him. He remembered looking up around the room and seeing the lightning bolt crack and laughing to himself about the Dark Lord cursing a wall. He then opened his eyes and looked right at the picture of the girl who was chained to a wall. The picture flashed in his mind and then he had no doubt.

"It is the room, Erin. That is the basement of that house. I can see it." He looked up to see her running out his door. He grabbed his coat and ran after her. "Erin, wait!" he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "Will you please tell me what is going on?"

"I have to get to that house. That girl in the picture is Jay's little sister. She was taken ten years ago. This picture was thrown through a diner window for Jay this morning. There is still a chance that she is there."

"Okay. But it is still a condemned property. You can't go there without a firefighter."

"Then for God's sake, Kelly! Get in the damn car!"

Kelly Severide didn't need to be told twice. He ran around Erin's car and jumped in the passenger seat. She threw her phone at him and to call Voight.

* * *

Voight's phone started to ring and he noticed it was Erin, "Lindsay, you got something?"

"It's Kelly Severide. Do you remember that house fire where you found all those pictures of those little kids, including Erin's brother? Erin noticed something in the picture. There was a marking on the basement wall that matched one in the picture. She tried to go to the house alone but it is still condemned so I am going with her. She needs you to meet her there."

"Got it." Voight hung up and stormed into the bullpen. "Alright. We are moving out. I will text you the address, but let's move."

"What about Halstead? He is still down in the locker room with his brother."

"Antonio, grab Jay and Will and get to the address."

* * *

Erin and Kelly pulled up first and Erin ran to find an entrance, "Dammit! They are all boarded up!"

"That is why I am here and I brought my tools." Kelly said as he grabbed a tool that would easily break down the boards. He looked around for a board to break. "Erin! This one isn't attached all the way!"

Erin ran to where Severide was and saw that he was right. The board was just leaning up against the opening to the door meaning someone had been there. She drew her gun as Kelly moved the board. He grabbed his tool and followed her in, seeing as the tool he had could easily be used as a weapon.

The house was really quiet, too quiet for Erin's liking. She heard Voight calling her name from outside and she sent Kelly out to get him. She stood against the wall be the entrance to the basement and waiting for backup. Antonio and Adam showed up and they followed her, quietly, down into the basement.

About three minutes later found Ada running out the back of the house screaming, "Severide! Call Brett and Jimmy, we need an ambulance!"

* * *

I hope this wasn't a disappointment to all of you lovely readers. I can't make any promises but I will try and update this story as soon as I can!

Please leave a review, I always appreciate what you all have to say!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! I am back with the next chapter of Missing. I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you!

* * *

It took less than 5 minutes for Sylvie and Jimmy to show up at the house with the ambulance. It turned out that Sylvie had overheard Erin and Kelly's conversation and had followed Erin and Kelly to the house just in case.

"What's going on, Adam? Is it Lydia? Please, man, you gotta tell me something." Jay grabbed his friends collar and pulled Adam towards him.

"Jay I don't know. There is a girl down there and she is alive. I don't know if it's Lydia or not. Erin told me to tell Kelly to call 61 and her and Antonio are staying with the girl."

Jay pushed Adam away and walked away from everyone. Will followed him

"I know this may be a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

Jay kicked a car tire before turning to look at his brother, "Yeah, it is a stupid question. I am not doing well at all! We wouldn't have to be looking for her if I hadn't left."

"This is not just your fault. I left too, Jay! You don't think that I feel equally as guilty right now? Because I do. I feel so damn guilty for leaving you and Lydia here after mom died and dad left. But we can't focus on that right now, because if that girl in there is our sister, we have to be strong for her."

"And what if it's not her?"

Will placed both his hands on his brother's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Then hopefully whoever she is, she will remember something about the people who attacked her or even remember something about Lydia. We have to have hope, Jay." He pulled Jay into a hug and felt him squeeze him back.

"Halstead! They are coming out!" the brothers heard Atwater yell.

Jay and Will ran over to the ambulance and waited.

"She is alive but we have to get her to the hospital. Will can you ride with us please?"

Without even thinking Will jumped in the back of the ambulance and helped Jimmy stabilize the girl.

Jay looked at Erin as the ambulance pulled away and raced towards Chicago Med, "Er, is it her? Is it Lydia?"

Erin looked down at the ground before looking back up to answer Jay, "Her face is badly beaten and swollen so I can't make out her facial features. She does have brown hair, but I can't see her eyes due to the swollenness of her face."

"So it could be her?"

"It is a possibility. She is wearing the same thing as Lydia was in the picture, but if this is a big ring like the one with Teddy was, that could be someone else."

Jay sighed and prayed to himself that it was some other girl and the it was Lydia.

"Halstead, why don't you head over to Med. We will be there after we finish up here. Erin, go with him."

"Got it." Erin said as she walked Jay towards her car.

* * *

They arrived at Chicago Med and Maggie was there waiting for them, "The young lady that came in with your brother is in surgery. She stopped breathing and had some internal bleeding. I am not sure of anything else, but Will is in the ICU waiting room if you want to head up."

Jay just nodded and headed towards the elevator. Erin replied with a thank you and caught up with Jay. When the elevator doors opened they saw Will pacing and Sylvie and Jimmy sitting, quietly talking to each other.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Erin asked Will as Jay just went to sit down in a corner by himself.

"I can't tell if it is her, Erin. I can't tell if that girl is my little sister. Those evil men beat her into a pulp and I don't know if it's her." Erin had never seen Will Halstead cry before. AS a doctor, he had to be strong and be a solid figure for the grieving families to rely on. He couldn't break down no matter how hard his patient's cases got. But here, with his own sister, he just couldn't hold it in. He started to fall to his knees and Erin grabbed him before he crashed to the ground.

"Will, we will find Lydia. I promise you. Intelligence won't stop until we do; I won't stop till we find her. Go sit with Jay. I know he may not say it, but he needs you right now." Will nodded and went and took a seat next to Jay who was now sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Will didn't say anything but he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and after a few seconds Jay reached up and grabbed Will's hand.

Erin walked away and sat next to Sylvie and Jimmy.

"It was bad, Detective. She was fine, she was trying to talk and then she just stopped breathing. I didn't know if we would make it in time to save her. Thank God we did."

Erin didn't say anything, but she nodded. Another hour went by and finally Dr. Rhodes walked into the waiting room.

"What's the news Connor?" Will asked as he ran to his colleague.

"The girl you brought in had some internal bleeding from being slammed into something or being hit with something multiple times. She is breathing again but she is still in pretty bad shape."

"Did the swelling in her face go down at all?"

"Only a little bit. I am not sure if you would be able to recognize her. It should be better by this time tomorrow or even tomorrow morning, depending on how fast her healing goes now that she is stable and on pain medication."

"When can we go in and see her?" Jay asked.

"Give it another hour or two and I will go and check on her again and let you know." Connor walked away without another word.

Will sat back down and leaned his head against the wall, Jay looked like he wanted to punch something, and Jimmy and Sylvie had gotten up to go and get coffee, leaving Erin standing there, wishing that time would just go faster.

* * *

By the time the two hour wait was up, the rest of Intelligence and Kelly Severide, Matt Casey, and Gabby Dawson had all filed into the waiting room. Dr. Rhodes walked out and motioned for Will, Jay and Erin to come and talk with him.

"She is stable but she is not awake. The swelling still hasn't gone down, so I don't know if you would be able to recognize her or not. But, Will, she is in really bad shape. There are these giant bruises that are starting to appear, and we ran a rape test. She was raped repeatedly by more than one person. It is not good."

"Can we go back and see her please?" Will asked.

"Yes. But for now just you three. I will tell Nat where you are, she has been worried about you."

"Thanks, Connor." Rhodes nodded before leading the three back to the room where the girl was laying.

Erin gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the condition the girl was in. Connor had been right, this girl had more bruises on her than Erin could see skin.

Will and Jay each walked to a side of the bed and looked at the girl lying there.

"Do you think it's her, Jay?"

"I don't know. She has the same hair but without seeing her eyes or her face I can't tell." She looks about the right age though. Don't you think?"

"I guess. Lydia would be about 18 now and I guess this girl looks about 18 or so."

"Why can't she just open her eyes. I want to know if we found out sister or if she is still out there somewhere."

* * *

Erin let the Halstead brothers be for awhile and went to let everyone lese know what was happening. After everyone was updated, she took a seat next to Kelly.

"How you holding up, Detective?"

"You know you don't have to call me detective, Kelly. You can use my name."

"I know. I was just trying to bring some light to the current situation. That's all." He said as he laid his arm over the back of Erin's chair. After everything went down between the two of them, she realized that she missed having Kelly in her life. He was a good friend and a good rock when things got tough. He was probably one of her best friends, best guy friend for sure. She laid her head down on his shoulder and he started rubbing her arm.

"I don't know how to make any of this better, Kelly. I don't know how to help Jay."

"It will take time, Erin. This is a big thing just like you and your, what did you call it, sabbatical. He was there for you whether you wanted him to be or not. Now it is your turn to do the same for him. Just be there and he will come to you when he is ready."

Erin didn't say anything but she nodded her head. Everyone sat quietly talking amongst themselves for another hour before Jay came rushing though the doors.

Erin ran up to him, "Jay, what happened?"

"She's awake."

* * *

And that is all for this chapter of Missing. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review if you can. I love reading all of your feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all you wonderful readers. Thank you to everyone who has been there since the beginning and stuck around even though I suck at updating. I know I haven't updated when I say I will or when I should but school is almost over for the year and then I shouldn't have anything in my way and so I can update more frequently! Yay!

So without any further delay, the moment you have been waiting for, is it Lydia or not…Enjoy!

* * *

Erin's eyes widened, "Is it her?" she asked Jay as she followed him back to the girl's room.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around long enough to find out. Once she opened her eyes, I ran out of the room to find you."

"Was Will there?"

"No. Nat took him to get some coffee. Unless Rhodes paged him, he might not know."

Jay had stopped outside the room with his hand on the handle, but he didn't move to open the door.

"Jay, aren't you going to open it?"

He turned back to look at Erin, "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I am scared that it isn't going to be her. That all of this worry is still going to be there because she isn't Lydia. But then I am also scared that it will be her. I couldn't handle seeing her in that state."

"Jay, you have spent hours sitting by her bedside. How will it be any different if it is her?"

"Because, before I was just hoping that it was her. If it is, everything will change. It won't just be some girl who was badly beaten lying in a hospital bed. It would be my baby sister badly beaten and lying in a hospital bed."

Erin didn't know how to respond so she just laced her fingers through his and lent against his body.

They heard steps running towards them and turned to find Will, Natalie and Connor coming towards them.

"Is she awake?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Jay responded.

"Is it her? Is that girl Lydia?"

"I don't know. When she opened her eyes I got excited and ran out of the room before I could ask her any questions."

"Fine. Then I will go in and find out." Will reached out for the door handle, but someone pulled him back.

"You can't go in there." Connor said sternly.

"Why not?"

"I am her doctor right now. Not you. You aren't allowed to be her doctor because of conflicting interests. You have to listen to me, Halstead. I don't want to have to call security on you. Just let me examine her and she if she is up for visitors."

Will shoved Connor's hand off his shoulder and walked to lean against the wall by Natalie. Connor nodded at Jay and entered the room. The group out in the hall could hear Conner talking but didn't hear any responses. Jay was pacing up and down the hall outside the room for the whole time before Connor came back out.

"Okay. She is awake and she said visitors are okay. No I really hope I don't have to give the speech to you, Halstead, but remember, do not push her. Do not get angry if it isn't or is your sister. She is scared right now and you two and your temper will not help the situation. Got it?" The Halstead brothers nodded. "Good. Now I will take you two in to see her. Let's go." Connor held the door open for Jay and Will and the three of them stepped into the room.

"I don't know what is going to happen if that girl isn't Lydia." Natalie said.

Erin nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I don't know how the guys will react if it isn't her. Let alone if it is her. I do know that Jay will want revenge on the people that hurt her and he won't stop until he pulls the trigger and they are done for."

* * *

Voight was sitting in a chair talking to Antonio when his phone rang.

"Voight."

"Hey boss, I think I found something on the van from the pictures for the coffee shop girl." Mouse replied.

"What do you have?"

"I found a pretty blurry picture of the license plate but thanks to modern technology I was able to enhance it."

"Did you get a name or not?"

"Oh right, yeah I did. The van was registered to a Trey Holman."

"Was registered?"

"Yeah. The van was impounded a few years ago. Too many unpaid parking tickets."

"Talk to Platt and see if she can get us access to look at that van."

"You got it boss."

"Mouse, get me everything you can on Trey Holman. Send the info to everyone on the team, except for Jay."

"Will do. Is there any news yet?"

"The girl woke up, but no one has come out to tell us anything yet."

"Alright. I will talk to Sargent Platt and then get you the information on Holman."

"What was that about?"

"Mouse cleared up one of the pictures and got a license plate of the van. He has a name and will send you the information when he can."

"That is good news. Hopefully we catch the son of a bitch who did this."

"You and me both."

* * *

Erin and Natalie were still standing outside of the room when finally, the door opened.

"Erin, Jay is asking for you to come in. Nat will you go get Sargent Voight or Antonio Dawson please and bring whoever you find up here."

Natalie nodded and walked off. Erin walked under Connor's arm that was holding the door open. He then followed her in. She looked at Will and Jay and knew who the girl was.

"Erin, this is Sara Ross. She is a 17-year-old from a town about a half hour north of Milwaukee called Jackson. Sara, this is my partner, Detective Erin Lindsay. She is one of the people that found you in the basement."

Erin approached the bed and looked at Sara. The swelling around her eyes was going down so she could almost open her eyes all the way. "Hi Sara. I know that you are probably in a lot of pain, but do you think that you are comfortable enough to answer a few questions?"

Sara grabbed the marker that had been given to her are wrote on the white board, **yes**.

"Good. Now I am sure that Detective Halstead already asked you this, but do you know where you are?"

 **A hospital** , she wrote.

"Good. Do you know what city you are in?"

 **Chicago.**

"Very good. Do you know what year it is?"

 **2016.**

"You are doing great, Sara. Now I am going to ask you a few more questions. These are a little harder so just let me know if you want me to stop or you can't remember okay?" Sara nodded as best as she could. "Alright, do you remember the last time you were back home?"

 **Yes.**

"How long has it been since you were home?"

 **I don't know.**

"That is okay. Do you remember what age you were when you were last at home?"

 **11.**

Erin closed her eyes. This girl had been missing and away from her family for six years. "Okay. Thank you, Sara. You did great. I am sure some more police officers will be coming in to ask you questions later on."

 **Will you be here?**

"I can if you want me to be."

 **Please.**

"Of course. Detective Halstead and I are going to go talk to our Sargent, but I will come right back and sit with you, okay?"

 **Okay.**

Erin nodded and her, Jay, Connor and Will, who had been silently sitting in the corner, walked out of the room. When they exited the room, they saw that Voight and Antonio were waiting with Natalie in the hall. Will walked away and Natalie followed him.

"I will be back in about an hour to check on her. But if anything changes, someone please call me."

"I will." Erin replied.

"So, what is the news?" Antonio asked.

"Her name is Sara Ross. She is from Jackson, Wisconsin and is 17 years old. She knows where she is and what year it is. She also said the last time she remembers being at home was when she was about 11."

"I'm sorry it isn't your sister, Jay." Antonio said patting his friend on the back. Jay just nodded.

"Well hopefully she knows something. Mouse got some information on the van from the pictures you two got from Shelly at the coffee shop. The van was registered to," Voight stopped short when all of their phones buzzed.

They all opened the message from Mouse and read the information.

"Son of a bitch!" Jay screamed and took off down the hall.

"What the hell happened?" Voight asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe Halstead knows the name."

Erin's eyes widened as she read the information about Trey Holman, "Guys. Jay doesn't just know him. They grew up together."

* * *

I hope you all aren't to disappointed by this chapter. I want to keep the story going as long as I can, so I decided to go this route.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

I am going to start by apologizing for the long wait. There has been a lot of things going on in my personal life and I just found the inspiration to write again. So I apologize for the wait but here is the next chapter of Missing. I hope y'all like it.

* * *

Erin left Antonio and Voight behind to run after Jay. She got down to the emergency wing and headed for the exit when Maggie stopped her.

"Erin, Jay ran through here 30 seconds ago. He looked really upset. Was the girl not his sister?"

"No she wasn't. But she may be exactly what we need to find Lydia. Did you see which way Jay went?"

"He ran to the parking lot. Is everything okay?"

"No. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to stop him before he does something stupid." Without waiting for a response, Erin took off again to where her car was parked.

She got to her car and what she saw broke her heart. Jay was on the ground, leaning up against the car in tears. Erin knelt down in front of him and took Jay into her arms and just let him cry. She whispered in his ear and rubbed his back. It took about ten minutes for his tears to subside and his breathing to come back to normal. He pulled away from her and leaned back against the car with his eyes shut.

"Jay?" Erin asked quietly. He didn't say anything but opened his eyes and looked at her. "I can't imagine what you are going through right now, but you can't go and do something stupid."

"I know."

"Then why don't you come down to the station and we can talk through your history with Trey."

Within seconds of her saying his name, Jay's eyes got a dark look in them and he swung his fist back and slammed it into her car, "Don't say his name!"

"Whoa, Jay. Calm down!"

"I will not calm down! If this idiot had anything to do with Lydia disappearing, I will kill him!"

He started to get up and Erin pushed him back down, "Damit Jay! You can't go to try and find this guy before anyone else knows anything about him. You know that! I know this is hard but be smart."

"Is everything okay out here?" a voice said from above them.

"Yeah, Voight. Everything is fine." Erin said as Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Good. So, Jay, will you come willingly or do we have to force you down to the station?"

Jay got up and stood in front of Voight and looked him in the eyes, "I will go down to the station and tell you everything I know. But if we find out that he has anything to do with my sister's disappearance, you can't stop me from arresting his ass."

"If he as anything to do with this, I will give you my cuffs to slap on his wrists. Now let's head to the district and get down to business." Voight walked away and sped off in his car.

Erin grabbed Jay's hand and pulled him towards her car. Jay reluctantly followed and got into the passenger seat.

* * *

Jay was silent the entire way back to District 21. Erin wanted to talk with him but she didn't know what to say. She had never seen him like this before, so angry. They walked up to their desks.

Once everyone returned to their desks, Voight stood in front of the team and spoke, "Alright. Just to update everyone, the girl that was found in the house is 17-year-old Sara Ross from Wisconsin. She told Lindsay that the last time she remembers being home was when she was 11, doing the math, she has been gone for about 6 years. We have contacted her parents and they are on their way to Chicago Med as we speak. Lindsay, can you go back later and see if she knows Lydia? Lydia was in that house at some point and we need to find out if they were there together."

Lindsay nodded but didn't say anything knowing that the hardest part of this conversation was coming next.

"Now, Mouse found, in one of the pictures, a license plate. With a little work he cleaned up the image and found the owner of the car." He pinned a picture of Trey up on the board and continued talking, "Trey Holman, is the man that owned the car. We know that he is involved, we just need to figure out to what extent." Voight stopped and turned towards Jay, "Halstead, tell us what you know about Trey."

Jay looked down at his desk and ran his hands through his hair before looking back up and addressing the room, "Trey Holman. He was one of my best friends since as far back as I can remember. Our parents were really good friends too. I guess they bonded over having two boys the same ages as Will and I. We grew up playing baseball together and then in high school, played football, as well as baseball together. When graduation was in sights, a recruiter came to our school and we decided to enlist together. We went through training and were shipped off together. One night there was an attack on our convoy and by this time I had become really good friends with Mouse and when the attack happened both Trey and Mouse were calling for help and I chose to go help Mouse and let another team member go and help out Trey. I went to visit them in the hospital and he started screaming at me about how we had been best friends our whole lives and how I just met Mouse and that if I was a real friend I would have gone and helped him instead. He never spoke to me again and then when I got home, I found out that Lydia was gone. I never suspected that Trey could have something to do with this, until now."

Erin was stunned. She hadn't expected that to come from Jay's mouth.

"Thank you for sharing that Halstead. Do you have any idea where he would be now?"

"Like I said that was the last time I ever talked to him, or even heard from him. I don't even know if he came back to Chicago after he go discharged."

"Mouse, was there an address when you found his name?" Voight asked.

"Give me one second to pull up his file," Mouse said as he typed on his computer, "Ah, here it is. The address listed here is 1707 Turner Ave."

Jay's head snapped up, "When was that put into the system?"

"A couple of years ago when the car was impounded. Lots of unpaid parking tickets."

"Jay, why does it matter?" Erin asked.

'That is the address of the house he grew up in. He grew up at 1707 Turner Ave. I grew up at 1697 Turner Ave. Just a few houses away from him, right down the block."

"Do you think he is still there?" Erin asked.

Jay got up, grabbed his gun and jacket and headed for the garage, "There is only one way to find out."

* * *

They all arrived at the house and got out of the cars.

Voight pulled Jay aside and told him seriously, "You have to keep a level head Halstead. If you don't I will stick your ass on desk duty so fast you won't know what hit you. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Halstead will go to the door and see who answers. If it is Trey or a member on his family, we bring whoever it is into the district and find out what the hell is going on. Everyone hang back until Halstead gives us the signal."

Jay headed to the front door of his former best friend's house. He took a deep breath before knocking on the black door. It took a little bit before someone actually answered the door. Jay's jaw clenched when he saw who was on the other side.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up here after all this time."

* * *

This is it for this chapter. I know it is a little shorter than the others, but if I were to keep going it would have been way to long for my liking. So until next time…Kati.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter of Missing. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Halstead? After everything you have done to our family what makes you think that you could just show up here?"

"Look, Jace, I just need to talk to Trey.

"Why would I let you talk to him?"

"Jace, come on man, just tell me where he is."

Erin thought to herself that this was taking to long. Jay should have just gotten the information and walked away. Yet he was still up there talking. So she walked up to the house.

"Hey!"

"Well, well, Halstead. Got your little girlfriend to fight your battles for you?"

"Listen, Jace, we are investigation a kidnapping and your brother could have something to do with it. Now tell us where he is or we will have you arrested for withholding information from a police investigation."

"You can't do that!"

"I would say that we can. Now I am going to ask you one more time, where is Trey?"

Jace looked down at the ground before answering, "I am not sure where he is, but he likes to hang out at a bar downtown, Moe's Pub I think."

"Thank you. If he isn't there, we will definitely be back." Erin said as she and Jay walked back towards the rest of their team.

"Moe's Pub downtown." Jay said as they reached the team.

"Alright. Let's head out." Voight said as they all piled into their cars before driving off.

* * *

As the team pulled up and exited their cars Voight spoke, "Alright, you all know what he looks like. Halstead you are staying out here until someone identifies him. Everyone else, we are going to split up and go to different vantage points around the bar to see if we can find him. Lindsay and Ruzek, go find to spots at the bar. Antonio and Atwater, go near the back of the bar so you have a good spot next to the back exit in case in case this all goes under. Olinksy, take a table near the front and watch the entrance. I am going to talk to the bartender. Let's move."

"You ready to do this LInds?" Adam said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Jay took a step towards Adam and Adam put his arm back down by his side.

"Cool it, Jay. You know this is just work. Adam knows his boundaries."

"Yeah, man. I will protect her with my life, you know that."

Jay nodded and the two entered the bar.

Once they entered, the passed Olinsky and a table near the front on their way to the two open seats at the bar.

They heard Antonio and Atwater laughing near the back of the bar and Voight was talking to a bartender at the other end of the bar. Adam flagged down another bartended and got a beer for himself and Erin.

After a quick look around the bar he lent down and whispered in Erin's ear, "I think I see Holman."

Keeping with the character she was playing, she let out a low giggle, "Oh yeah, where?"

Adam smirked, "Towards the back of the room." Adam nuzzled Erin's neck so that she would be able to look towards the back and sure enough, there he was.

Antonio looked to Erin who nodded signaling that they had found him. Antonio stepped away from the group of people he and Atwater had accumulated and used his earpiece to let Jay, and everyone else on the team, know that they had found Trey.

Thankfully Trey was facing the back of the bar so he didn't see Jay walk in. Trey's drinking buddy had left to use the restroom, and Antonio, Atwater and Olinsky headed that way. Jay, Erin, Adam and Voight headed towards Trey. As Trey was finishing off his drink, Jay sat down.

"Long time no see."

Trey scoffed, "Never thought I would see your face again. How've you been?"

"Enough of the small talk, you are coming with us right now."

"Yeah right."

"Look, I don't want a make a scene but if you don't cooperate I will drag your ass out of here and you will be a hit on the internet in about an hour."

"Why you bringing me in? Don't I have a right to know."

"You will find out at the district. Let's go."

* * *

Once they got down to the station, Jay put Trey in an interrogation room and walked out.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Jay asked.

"You are too involved in this to go in and question him. And I know your temper, IF he says one thing about your sister, you won't be able to control yourself. If you can sit still and shut up you can stay down here with me, but if not, you are going upstairs and you will have to wait there. Understand?" Voight asked Jay.

"But Voight,"

"No, Halstead. Antonio and Erin will go in there. End of discussion."

Jay huffed but sat in a chair anyway and crossed his arms.

Before Erin went to the room, she walked over to Jay, "I will make sure I get an answer out of him."

"Thanks, Er."

She kissed his cheek and followed Antonio into the interrogation room.

* * *

"What, no Halstead? I'm hur. I was hoping to spend more time with my long lost BFF." Trey said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, Holman." Erin said.

"Oh, she's got a mouth on her. I bet I know a place where that dirty mouth of yours can be put to good use."

Behind the glass, Jay got up to rush towards the room. Voight grabbed Jay's jacket and flung him back down in the chair, "You heard what I said, Halstead. You go into that room, you are upstairs."

"You heard what he said about Erin."

"Yeah I did. But Erin can handle herself."

Back in the room, Erin closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath and spoke in a dark and menacing tone, "I could take you down with one arm tied behind my back. I would keep your mouth shut if you don't want any broken limbs."

"Yeah, she's not kidding." Antonio added.

"Whatever. Are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"How long have you known the Halstead family?"

"Seriously? Can't you just ask Halstead?"

"Answer the question, Holman." Antonio replied.

"We were best friends growing up. We played sports together, went to school together, we even enlisted together."

"So you know the Halstead family well?"

"Yes, Jesus Christ. Jay was my best friend. His brother Will and my brother Jace were best friends. Our parents were best friends for crying out loud."

"So you knew Will. Did you know Lydia as well?"

Antonio was watching Trey closely and when Erin said Lydia's name, he flinched.

"Yeah, I just said I knew the whole family. Why wouldn't that include her?"

"Have you seen her lately?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lydia, have you seen her recently." Antonio reiterated.

"Last I heard, she moved away."

"When did you hear about that?"

'I heard about it when I got back from overseas. Will was in New York and Jay was still in active duty."

"Do you know where she moved to?"

"No. Their mom was dead and their dad split. I always assumed that she moved in with an aunt or something out of state."

Erin pulled out pictures that Mouse had received from the girl at the coffee shop and laid them on the table in front of Trey.

"Is this your car?"

"Possibly."

"Okay. IS this your license plate number?"

Trey flinched again at Erin's harsh tone, "Yes."

"Do you recognize the little girl being taken in this picture?"

When Jay saw Erin set down the picture of Lydia, he got up and stood next to Voight at the window, his heart racing.

"Answer the question Holman." Antonio shouted.

"It's Lydia!"

"So tell me what your car is doing in the same picture as Lydia if you thought she was gone. You said you knew the family well; you would have known that this was her!" Erin shouted.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit! Look at the pictures! You are kidnapping her. Where did you take her?"

"God, you call yourselves detectives. I was bedridden for months when I came back. I couldn't walk, let alone drive a car. How do you think I could have taken her?"

"We got this picture of her a couple of days ago, so we know she is alive. This is your car and you knew the family. We need you to tell us what you know!"

"I don't know anything. I don't even drive that car anymore. I have a car from the company I work for."

"Someone has to be driving it. It is racking up parking tickets." Antonio said.

"When I went overseas, I told Jace he could have it."

"Jace?"

"Yeah, Jace, my brother."

The door to the interrogation room burst open, 'Where did he take my sister? Where did Jace take Lydia?" Jay screamed.

* * *

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I don't know the next time I will be able to update with working 30 hours a week and school just two weeks away. So hopefully this will hold you over till then. Please lave a review if you can!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers of Missing. I apologize for the length of the wait for this chapter. School was crazier that I thought it was going to be and between work, school and being sick I just couldn't write. But now winter break is here and I am going to write as much as I can. Thank you to all the readers who are still with me! I hope this lives up to your expectations.

* * *

"Whoa, Halstead. Back off!" Antonio shouted as he and Voight, who had entered the room after Jay ran in, tried to hold him back.

"No. He has to know something. His brother wouldn't just take Lydia and not tell him. What do you know, Trey? Where is my sister?"

"Hey. I told your friends here that I don't know anything. Jace was angry when I got back and told him what happened. He was angry as to why you chose to go after some new guy when we had been friends for years. Then just one day, his attitude flipped and he was fine."

"Has he been doing anything weird since then?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He goes to work and then either comes home or goes out with his friends from work."

"Where does he work?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. Some private security company is all he told me."

"Do you know where he works or where he hangs out with his friends after work?"

"No. He doesn't tell me much. All he talks about is this big project that his company is working on. I don't know where but it is some new big hotel that is being built somewhere in Chicago."

"That is something we can work with. Let's go ask Mouse if he can find any building plans for new hotel construction." Voight said as the team walked out.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do?" Trey asked.

"You sit here and shut up. If we find the we need you to answer any more questions we will come down here." Voight answered back.

"Seriously? I just have to sit here?"

"Yep." Erin said as she closed the door behind her.

The team all went upstairs to talk to Mouse about the building plans.

"Mouse, we need to know if there are any new plans for new hotels going up in or around the city of Chicago. They have to be far enough along that they would need a private security company to be working on it."

"Got it, boss." Mouse said as he went to work, typing away on his computer.

Erin looked over at Jay. He was leaning on his desk on his elbows. He had the picture of Lydia in one had and he was looking at it.

Erin got up and dragged him to the break room.

"Hey."

Jay just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Jay. Jay look at me. You have to calm down. We are getting closer to finding her."

"I know. I just, how could someone that I have known my whole life do this?"

Erin sighed, "I don't know Jay. I really don't. But that is what we are working to find out."

"I know that, Erin. I just wish that I didn't go overseas. This never would have happened if I hadn't enlisted."

"Jay don't say that. You did a great thing by fighting for our country. Don't ever say that you regret that. I am very proud of you that you fought in the war."

"Thanks, Er." He grabbed Erin and gave her a hug. "I just want to find her. She would love you, Erin." Jay said with a smile on his face.

"I bet that I will love her too." Jay leaned in a kissed her forehead.

"Hey guys. I found something."

Jay and Erin walked out of the break room and both went to their desks, joining the rest of the team.

"Alright. I found three hotels that are going up in Chicago right now. A Hilton and a Marriot are two of the three. They are national chains so they always hire their own security companies so they are out. But the third one is a new hotel. It's called Platinum Stars Resort. Luckily they are posting pictures of the build progress on the hotel's Facebook page, so when I looked at the pictures, I saw that one of the pictures' captions was 'installing the new security system, now we are one step closer to opening'."

"That has to be it." Jay said.

"Most likely. Alright. We are going to start with surveillance of the area. Entrance and exits points and keep a look out for the security company and Jace Holman. If you see him, do not engage. You watch his movements. See which way he takes to enter the building. See if he brings anything in or out with him. Olinsky and I will be with Mouse in the van. Antonio, Ruzek and Atwater in one car and Halstead and Lindsay in the other. Halstead, keep a level head if you see him. I trust you but if he sees you this whole thing could be blown. Understand?"

'Yes sir."

"Alright, let's move out."

* * *

Erin and Jay were sitting in Erin's car in an alley across the street from the construction site.

"Anyone see anything?" Voight's voice came over the walky-talky.

"No. Nothing from here." Erin said.

"Here either. Nothing." Ruzek said.

"Keep me posted if you see anything." Voight said.

Jay was looking through a pair of binoculars. He hadn't said a word the entire time they had been in the car. Erin didn't want to force anything. She knew this was so hard for him.

Another half hour went by before something happened.

"We've got eyes on Holman. He is going in a south entrance. It looks like the door has a security system already hooked up. Either key card or numerical code." Ruzek's voice broke through the silence.

"Was he carrying anything with him?" Voight asked.

"A backpack that looked very full."

"Okay let's wait to see how long it takes him to come out."

It took almost a half hour for Jace to walk out of the building.

"We got him. He is coming out of the same door he went in to. The backpack looks empty now and, oh never mind."

"What was it?" Voight asked.

"Nothing. Thought it was something but it wasn't." Ruzek said, but his voice wasn't very confident.

"Ruzek, tell me right now."

"Erin. Make sure the doors are locked on your car and Jay can't get out. When Jace exited the building he was tucking himself back into his pants, and he looked pretty satisfied."

Jay started to unbuckle his seatbelt but Erin held him down, "Jay, Jay. Stop! We will get him I promise."

Jay's face was red with anger and his breathing was erratic, "If he touched her, I am going to kill him. I don't care if I go to prison for the rest of my life. If he laid a hand on Lydia, he is dead. I can promise you that."

Erin was scared. She had seen Jay in action and she knew that he had killed people in the war and on the streets of Chicago, after all it was his job. But the Jay Halstead she was looking at now, was not the Jay Halstead that she knew.

* * *

The team arrived back to the district and all met up in the bullpen, all except for Jay.

"Lindsay, where's Halstead?"

"He was right behind me. I will go check the locker room. Someone might want to go check on Trey." Antonio and Atwater moved to go check the interrogation room while Erin walked to the locker room.

She walked in and her a huge crash. She ran towards the noise and found Jay holding his hand towards his chest.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I punched the mirror." He said as if nothing was wrong.

Erin looked up and saw that the mirror was broken and had some blood dripping down from the center of the break.

She walked towards Jay and took his hand from him and looked at it. His knuckles and part of his fingers were bloody and had glass sticking out of them.

"Oh, Jay." She looked into his eyes and saw that there were unshed tears. "We have to go to the hospital and get you stitched up. Let's go." She grabbed his good hand and pulled him to her car. She called Voight and told him what happened and that they would be back when Jay's hand was all stitched up.

They got to the hospital and saw Maggie.

"What brings you two in here?" She asked.

"Jay punched a mirror and needs stitches." Erin replied. Jay held up his hand and Maggie gasped.

"Alright. Let's get you in a room and I will send Natalie in to see you."

They arrived in the room and Erin turned to Maggie, "Could you also find Will? There are some things we have to tell him."

"Sure. Someone will be in shortly."

Jay sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Erin rubbed his back gently.

After about 10 minutes, the door slid open and Will walked in.

"What happened to you?" he asked Jay.

Jay looked up at him. Tears finally starting to fall.

"What happened Jay? Did something happen to Lydia?" When Jay didn't answer, Will turned to Erin.

"We don't know what happened yet. But we found out the Jace Holman has her and we think he might be keeping her somewhere in a new hotel that a security company he works for is working on. We saw him walk in with a full backpack and walk out with an empty one and putting himself back into his pants looking pretty satisfied. We don't know exactly what happened or what was going on, but now that we have probable cause we are going to enter the building and try and figure out what he is hiding. Or we were, until Jay decided to punch a mirror and now needs stitches."

Will sat next to his brother and pulled him into a hug. Natalie walked in on this and asked the same question. When Erin told her, she started to cry. She told Jay that she couldn't stitch him up because of how she was feeling and she went to get Connor.

Connor arrived and stitched Jay's hand up. He told them that Sara's family had arrived and they wanted to say thank you for finding their daughter. Erin told him to tell the family you're welcome but it was her job, she was there to help people.

Erin's phone rang so she took it out into the hallway.

"Hello?" She answered.

"How is Halstead?" Antonia asked.

"He is doing fine. His hand is all stitched. He is talking to Will right now. We told him everything that we could. But Antonio, I am worried about Jay. I have never seen him so angry. He said that he didn't care if he would end up in prison for the rest of his life, he was going to kill Jace." Erin said.

"We kind of figured that this was going to be his response. I called Conner and told him to keep Jay there at all times. Ruzek and Olinsky went back to the site and Jace's van was there. If we are going to bust him, we have to go now. Voight does not want Jay there. So when you hang up, get out of the hospital and meet us there. If Lydia is there we need a woman there to comfort her. We called Firehouse 51 and Brett and my sister are on standby with their ambulance and Truck and Squad are ready if we need them as well. Just get here as soon as you can. And Erin, "

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Jay know."

"Alright. I am leaving now." She hung up and walked towards the exit.

Maggie saw her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go. We are closing in on the person who might have Lydia. You just can't tell Jay and you have to make sure he stays here. Please, Maggie."

"Alright, Erin. I will do my best to keep him here."

"Thank you, Maggie."

Erin rushed out of the hospital and into her car. She looked back once and then drove off, hoping that this was the time that they would finally find Lydia.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. Maybe since I haven't updated in so long, I will post another chapter tomorrow. I am at work until 5 and I have a couple other stories to update, so we will see. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Erin arrived at the construction site and saw that everyone was already there. "Hey, Antonio. Are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah, Voight is just going over the plan with Casey and Severide in case we need them."

"Good. I just hope she is in there. I don't think Jay can take any more dead ends." Antonio squeezed Erin's shoulder, showing comfort as Voight walked up to the group.

"Okay, here is the plan. Erin, Antonio, you will come with me through the side door that we saw Jace enter before. Ruzek and Olinsky, you two take the service entrance at the back and Burgess and Atwater, you two take the front entrance. We have the cooperation of hotel management, so they know we are coming. We have the place surrounded and he is not going to get away this time. Let's go."

Everyone went to their assigned areas and entered the building. Erin, followed by Antonio and Voight, headed towards the door that Jace had been entering. Antonio checked Jace's van as the passed; it was empty except for some tools. As they approached the door they realized that they wouldn't be able to break it down.

"Call Severide and see if he and his crew can widen the door so we can get it open."

As Erin called Kelly, Voight and Antonio tried to look through the windows to see if they could see anything. "I am not seeing any movement. Severide on his way?"

"Yeah, he said to give him a couple minutes but they should be able to get the door open." Erin responded.

Severide showed up and got to work on the door with the help of Capp. The door started to separate and they were able to finally get the door open. Just as Severide swung the door open someone was coming up the stairs right on the other side.

"Jace Holman, freeze. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lydia Halstead." Antonio shouted. Jace froze for a second and then took off back down the stairs. "Why do they never freeze?" Antonio muttered under his breath as he, Erin and Voight took of after Jace.

The basement of the hotel was like a maze, hallways leading to dead ends and doors everywhere, one that hopefully lead to Lydia. "Erin, start breaking down every door and find her. We will take him down."

Erin started opening up every single door and nothing. Behind every door was just storage. She passed by a hallway that was dimly lit and decided to walk down. At the end there was a small hallway leading to a door that had a padlock on it. Realizing she wouldn't be able to get it open herself, she called Kelly, "Kelly, its Erin. I need you to come down here and get a padlock off the door. Could you bring Sylvie and Gabby with you? I think Lydia might be behind this door."

She walked up to the door and put her ear against it to try and see if she could hear anything. She knocked slightly on the door, nothing. She didn't want to assume the worst, but that didn't stop her gut from heading in that direction.

"Hey." She heard Kelly say from behind her as he appeared in the hallway with Sylvie and Gabby behind him, "you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get in there." She replied.

Kelly broke the padlock and moved out of the way so Erin, Sylvie and Gabby could enter the room. It was dark so Erin handed Kelly her flashlight to shine around the room. It was more of a closet than a room and right in the corner was a girl. She was huddled in a ball in the corner wearing the same thing that she was in the picture that was thrown through the diner window. Erin stood back as Sylvie and Gabby walked up to the girl.

"She's breathing but they are short breaths like she is gasping for air." Gabby said as she continued her evaluation, "Can you hear me? If you can hear me, try to move your hand that I am holding onto." A few seconds went by without any movement and then Gabby felt a slight squeeze on the hand she was holding, "Alright, she heard me. We have to get her to med right away."

As Sylvie and Gabby were getting the girl onto the board and putting a mask on her, Antonio's voice came over Erin's radio, "We got him Erin. He put up a fight and he will have to go to Med, but we got him. Did you find Lydia?" Erin hesitated before answering, "We found a girl. We don't know if it is Lydia yet, but Sylvie and Gabby are about to load her into the Ambulance. I am going to go with them."

"Sounds good, we will meet you there."

Erin followed the girls and Kelly up the stairs and she got in the back with Gabby.

* * *

The ambulance pulled into the hospital and Conner was there waiting with Maggie to get the girl in as quick as possible. "What's the verdict?" Conner asked as Gabby and Sylvie pulled the girl out of the ambulance.

"She has short and quick breathing, cuts and bruises all over her body, and she has been unconscious for most of the ride."

"Let's get her into room 1 and see what we need to do." Maggie said and called for April and Natalie to assist Conner.

They got to work on the girl and Erin waited by the front desk. Sylvie and Gabby walked by and told Erin that they would be back later, probably with the rest of Firehouse 51 after their shift ended. She felt someone come up behind her.

"Is that her?" Will asked.

"I don't know yet. Did Jay find out where I went?"

"Yep. I wouldn't go in there unless you want a fight. He isn't very happy with you or your team right now."

"I can handle myself. Thanks Will." Erin said as she walked towards the room Jay was in.

They had locked the door to the staff lounge from the outside so he wouldn't get out. Erin looked though the window and saw Jay asleep on the couch. She asked Maggie to unlock the door for her but then lock it after she went in so Jay couldn't escape. She walked in and heard the lock click behind her. She pulled a chair up to where Jay's head was and sat down. She started to run her fingers through his hair and before long, he started to wake up.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked him quietly.

Jay scoffed, "I cannot believe you left me here. Once I found out where you went, god Erin, how could you do that?"

"You threatened to kill him, Jay. Voight didn't want you near the hotel in case he was there."

"Was he?"

Erin took a deep breath before replying, "Yes. He is in police custody and on his way here because Antonio said he needed to be checked out by a doctor."

"That shithead does not deserve to be treated." He rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "Did you fine her?"

"Jay, we found someone. We don't know if its Lydia yet. It looked like she had the same cut on her face from the picture, but I can't say for sure. Conner is checking her over to see if she needs any surgery. She wasn't breathing very well when we got here and was unconscious."

Jay tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes but he couldn't. Erin leaned down and kissed Jay's forehead before wiping the tears from his face.

She heard a knock at the door and looked up, it was Connor. She got up and walked to the door, "Did you find out anything?"

He nodded, "Her shoulder was dislocated and she had a few cuts that needed stitches. She was also very under nourished, probably from not being fed and beaten and she does show signs of being raped. Erin, we ran her blood just in case she was in our system."

"Is it her?"

"We ran it multiple times to be sure. We even ran it against Will's."

"And?"

"It's her. It's Lydia."


End file.
